As a grasping apparatus for grasping an object to be conveyed or the like is known a bucket apparatus in which an opening/closing bucket is secured to a main body bucket so as to be openable and closable, and soil is scraped by engaging a gear equipped at the opening/closing bucket side with a gear equipped at the main body bucket side and driving the gear at the main body bucket side with a motor to open/close the opening/closing bucket (see Patent Document 1, for example).